The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Hemigraphis alternata, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘HEGHE01’. Its market class is that of an herbaceous perennial groundcover. The primary intended use of Hemigraphis alternata is as a decorative foliage plant in ornamental containers, but it may also be used as a spreading groundcover in warm, tropical climates. The species is known for its attractive foliage color which can be described as an iridescent, metallic purple upper leaf surface and a solid purple lower leaf surface.
Parentage: In June 2012, a spontaneous mutation of Hemigraphis alternata ‘Exotica’ (unpatented), possessing white and green foliage variegation, was discovered at a commercial greenhouse facility in Apopka, Fla. in a stock crop of 9,778 nursery pots of Hemigraphis alternata ‘Exotica’ that were originally planted from unrooted cuttings in November 2006. All other progeny in the crop maintained the foliage color that is typical of the parent. Each pot within the crop contained multiple vegetative cutting progeny and, upon closer examination, it was determined that the variegated mutation, or “sport”, resulted from a mutation on a lateral branch of one such vegetative cutting. Said sport was removed from the mother plant as a vegetative cutting in June 2012 and rooted in a separate area so its growth could be monitored. Subsequent vegetative cuttings were taken and rooted. It was found that the sport remained true to type. The new plant was finally selected in December 2012 and given the name ‘HEGHE01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘HEGHE01’ was first propagated asexually by stem cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Apopka, Fla. and has since been asexually propagated through numerous successive generations with a total of 113,433 resulting progeny. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘HEGHE01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.